Perfection
by GreenGirl111
Summary: Maybe neither of us are perfect, but together we are. Lily/James based on song Perfect by Pink, possible future pairings


**So I actually wrote and published this awhile ago, but I just went back through to edit it. Tell me what you think!**

**Italicized is the song lyrics (note: this isn't the whole song)**

* * *

_Made a wrong turn_  
_Once or twice_  
_Dug my way out_  
_Blood and fire_  
_Bad decisions_  
_That's alright_  
_Welcome to my silly life_

* * *

**James**

I always get out of it. Always. Out of my trouble, away from my enemies, and out and away from my life if I have to. I'm a fighter, they can't catch me. But I know I've done things wrong, made bad choices. I never thought I was something that I should be ashamed about, even with my mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, and I'm no better or worse. But if I'm not good enough for her, I'm all wrong.

* * *

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
_Miss "no way it's all good"_

* * *

**Lily**

No one ever understood me. At home my parents marvelled at my power, but they feared me too. They were never around, they never understood that I needed them. So I'd work even harder in school, but even that didn't help. I'm a mudblood, so I'm nothing in this world. All I can do is watch from the sides, writing rules for the lives of my friends and foes. I'm nothing special, and only one person claims they think otherwise. But I can't fall for that, I've already fallen enough. His life is easy, and he doesn't have to fight for love. He's fake, but that just makes his ride smoother. He pulls everyone to him, and I wish I was strong enough to stay away.

* * *

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_Don't you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're less than_  
_Fuckin' perfect_

* * *

**James**

"Evans, go out with me?" My last try to win her, and if this doesn't work I don't know what I'll do. So I'm asking her, in private, simply, with no tricks. I know she likes things quiet, since life is so full of clutter.

"So I can watch all this turn out to be a lie? I can't do it." She walks away from me, still not seeing past what they all perceive to know I really mean it. She's still too scared to get hurt. Lily only sees her flaws, but she doesn't realize that they make her perfect. I'll never be good enough for someone like her. Ordinary me, who everyone loves, but no one understands. There's nothing special about me, compared to Lily.

* * *

_Change the voices_  
_In your head_  
_Make them like you_  
_Instead_

* * *

**Lily**

He asked me again, asked me to go out with him. I had to say no, it's what they all expect. I'm not brave, I can't change the rules. And he doesn't mean it, right? He couldn't, someone like him doesn't love someone like me. How can he be so heartless, then, toying with my emotions like that? Asking me out just so when I finally say yes he'll crush me. He's just like everyone else. He hides behind the face he puts on, and pretends to drift through life but really fights for things to be just right. There's a million boys like him who I wouldn't have glanced at, but for some reason I'm falling for him. Something in his gaze is just so sincere, part of me wants to trust him. But I can't, because if I do I know I'll fall. No one's ever really liked me, why should Potter?

* * *

_So complicated_  
_Look how big you'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_Such a tired game_

* * *

**James**_  
_

I wish I could help her, make things better for her. I see her struggling to be the best and live up to expectations. I wish I could tell her she shouldn't bother, and that she's perfect just the way she is, but she won't let me. We're all pieces in her game, and she's determined to win. She manipulates the game to fit her needs, but the board is breaking and the pieces are falling through. She can't keep taping her world back together, it's crumbling too fast. And as they see through the facade she turns the world against her. I'm helpless against her, and I can't save her, so what's the point?

* * *

_It's enough_  
_I've done all i can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_see you same_

* * *

**Lily**

I don't know what to do. My world is falling apart around me and I need help. I've done everything I could to get rid of the things that were hurting me. I've changed the rules, cloaking me from results and conflicts. But I can't hold it all together, and loving James is pulling me apart. The option to leave behind the game I'm playing is fading with a resigned James. I want so badly to give in, because being with him feels so right, and I know what I'm doing is wrong. But I know that if I do it will all tumble down. Still, what have I got to lose?

* * *

_Pretty, pretty please_  
_If you ever, ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing_  
_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

* * *

**Lily**

There's a small crying noise from behind the statue. It's him. Does this show that he really cares, and won't let me fall? Is it really possible that things could be that perfect? It was me who was wrong the whole time, doubting him and myself when I could see the truth so clearly written all over him. When I, trying to fit the pieces of life together, missed the corner pieces. Maybe he's not as arrogant as he acts. Maybe he doesn't really see how perfect he is underneath. If only I were as perfect as him, so the game could once again be mine.

* * *

_So cool in lying and I tried tried tried_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

* * *

**James**

I look up and she's there, watching me, for once not with anger in her eyes. I see those green orbs searching me, analyzing, thinking, and I know I have to show her I'm not a piece of her game by getting up. I have to show her I can be more. That I don't follow the rules she makes. I have to try. But as soon as I start to move, and I see this registered in her eyes, I remember I'm not, and I know it, so I collapse back down. But maybe she doesn't see me that way, because she joins me on the ground.

* * *

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

* * *

**Lily**

"It's not worth it James." I gently grab his hand and pull him closer. It isn't. There's always something wrong. Wrong with me, wrong with him. And I don't want him to change for them. For me. I don't want to play this game anymore, I'm not strong enough. But maybe I don't need to be. Maybe the pieces will move themselves, and life will work itself out. Maybe, if there's a fighter like James watching over, I don't have to be strong. Maybe, together, we can join the game.

* * *

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing you're_  
_fuckin' perfect, to me_

* * *

**James**

We're walking by the lake, in the middle of the night. I've realized that she only needed the right person to relax her.  
"Why did you finally say yes?"  
"I realized I was never going to be able to safely say yes. I couldn't control the situation, it was all you. Sometimes you just have to be ready to freefall when you want to trust someone. Why'd you start asking me out in the first place?" I know why. I always saw that she knew the rules the rest of us didn't. I knew that she was brave with a fear, and kind to a fault. I knew from the start that I loved her.  
"Lily, you're right. Sometimes, you have to be ready to fall. Life is really just one big drop. But I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to catch you at the bottom. You don't have to try to be the best, you just are. You're perfect, Lily.

* * *

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

* * *

**Lily**

We're the last people in the commons, and the light is reflecting in his eyes, his grin even brighter than the fire.  
He murmurs "What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" I lean in and kiss him slowly, grinning into his lips. Maybe neither of us are perfect, but together we are.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! It would be great if I could have some feedback :)**


End file.
